


Teddy Bear with Bullet holes

by IAmTheGreastestPileOfRubberdoopTrash



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crime AU, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheGreastestPileOfRubberdoopTrash/pseuds/IAmTheGreastestPileOfRubberdoopTrash
Summary: The sad crime one shot nobody asked for.





	

Barry sighed and shifted his grip on the pistol that was clutched tightly in his hands. Dan and Arin were ahead of him Dan leaning over the desk with a gun aimed at the teller’s throat and Arin waving his pistol over the terrified people crouched down on the floor. Suzy and Holly were out in the car, Holly in the driver's seat and Suzy ready to shoot at any cops following them. Ross stood beside him looking much more prepared than him. Just as the teller had handed the money over and Dan was turning around someone on the floor pulled out a gun.  
“Barry-” Ross’ shout was cut off a gunshot the rang through the air. Everyone's face turned to Barry who had stumbled backwards with his hand clutching his stomach.  
“ No… no, no, no.” Dan muttered racing towards Barry, the bag of cash flowing behind him. Arin had already met Ross and was about to leave when Dan dropped to his knees by Barry. Arin turned sharply to Dan and hissed.  
“We have to get out of here, come on.” Dan didn't even glance up before shoving the bag of money towards Arin.  
“Just go. Don't- please go.” Dan had gears leaking down his face as he clutched Barry's hand and shoulder.  
“Dan… I love you don't stay here, the cops are closing in.” Arin said pleading with Dan as Ross stood in the doorway.  
“No… I love you too, all of you, but I have to stay. Now go, just go.” Arin tried to speak again but only grabbed Ross and left.  
“Dan, you should just go.” Barry spoke quietly his voice becoming weak and rough compared to his normal sweet voice. A small drop of blood dribbled down his chin.  
“Barry, I couldn't leave, you know that. But we're are going to get out of here, it will be ok.” Dan buried his head in Barry's chest hoping to take in the smell of Barry before he lost him, though the familiar smell was now tainted with the metallic smell of blood. Dan glanced at the bullet hole that had now stained most of Barry's shirt and pants an unsettling red.  
“You could still live your life… I'm not everything you have.” Barry nearly whispered. Dan wrapped his arms around Barry.  
“No, no, you are my world. Every day I only look forward to you. I love you more than you can imagine. Barry… I love you so much.” Dan was sobbing, tears ran down his cheeks that were now a bright pink but he didn't care.  
“You're… so sweet. I… love… you.” Barry voiced faded into only a final breath that extinguished his life. Dan pulled Barry tight against his chest. Barry's blood smearing across Dan's clothes. The rest of the bank, the rest of the world fading away. Dan only felt the emptiness that Barry had immediately left when he breathed his last words. He stood taking his pistol and walked out the door, not guided by himself but the pure survival instinct left in his brain.  
“Dan, there you are. Are you-” Suzy asked as Dan climbed into the car. She noticed the blood staining Dan's clothes, the tears dripping down his face, and the pure dead-eyed look he had. “Oh.”


End file.
